


You found me

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky's POV, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story of falling in love with the reader, written in Bucky's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You found me

Every time I see her, the world stops spinning. Every time she smiles, my heart skips a beat and I can swear it brightens the room. Every time she laughs, I am shot straight on the cloud nine.

I met her just after Steve and I found a place to stay low. She was Steve’s friend and she was the first person he asked for help.

And when she stepped into a cabin Steve and I were staying in, it hit me so hard I literally forgot how to breath. Even Natasha’s punch on my crotch didn’t have such an effect.

I never believed in love at the first sight. I always laughed when the girls I was seeing in the 40ties were bubbling about it. Soulmates? Please! A soldier had to focus on a battle, I threw all the romantic, foolish ideas away.

But then came Y/N.

She kept her distance at first, barely looking at me, much less speaking a word, which was understandable. She didn’t trust me. I did not trust myself, to be honest.

Yet she managed to stir something inside me the second I laid my eyes on her. A longing I never even realized I could feel. A strange, unfamiliar calmness. A sense of being home and safe.

I kept my mouth shut. Obviously, telling anyone how she made me feel was uncalled for, and I had to take my time to proceed it. I didn’t want to come out of the blue with some stupid affection or whatever it was. And I still wasn’t sure if Steve would understand or approve. He was my best friend, and even if he noticed something, he didn’t let me know.

As the time passed and Y/N was becoming a frequent visitor, I found myself growing impatient and waiting almost by the door for her to come in. I noticed Steve’s smirk and that all-knowing look in his eyes, but I was ignoring him. Fortunately for me, it seemed he was waiting for me to say something first. Good that he was so patient.

Steve knew her longer than me and was aware that she needed more time to even consider allowing me to know her better. But when she did… sweet lord, I never knew a person can hold so much kindness while being a badass agent.

Y/N opened up to me on one evening, I guess it was over a month ago. Steve asked her to stay for a night and drink a beer or two with us. Much to my surprise, she said yes and, I swear to God, I never felt so anxious. My palms were sweating, my heart started beating so fast I was sure it would just jump out of my chest.

I still don’t know how I survived that evening without bursting. I was barely talking, Steve and her were telling stories while I was simply sitting there and listening to her with dumbfounded expression.

Once she looked at me and gave me that little, almost unnoticeable smile, I was _this close_ to moan audibly. It was all I’ve been waiting for and at that very moment I understood, fully and undeniably, that I am in love with her. That Y/N is the one for me.

But, of course, I said nothing. How could I? Me, who is still a monster, me, who spilled so much blood? How could someone as beautiful as Y/N even think of me differently, how could she see me as a person, not the machine Hydra turned me into? How can I possibly burden her with my fucked up life?

I can’t, I know it.

But I can do something else. I can cheer her up when she’s upset. I can wrap a blanket around her when she’s fallen asleep on the couch waiting for Steve. I can make sure her favourite snacks are here in case she needs them. I can make her day a little bit brighter. One time I even placed her favourite flowers, hopefully unnoticed, in a room she was taking when staying at our place. She told Steve she had a fight with her mother and I wanted to make her feel better.

And that’s what I do, you know. I can’t voice my feelings, but that doesn’t stop me from taking care of Y/N, even if she doesn’t notice it. Although, I’m sure she does. She’s just too nice to ask me directly.

Tonight, however, it’s just Steve and I. Gent’s night, as Y/N would call it. And I think that tonight it’s a great time for my friend to finally hear what he’s been dying to hear.

“Steve,” I start, handing him a bottle of beer and sitting at the opposite end of the couch. He smirks.

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I, uhm, I wanted to tell you something,” I mumble, glimpsing at him and then focusing my eyes on the bottle I am holding in my hands.

“I’m all ears,” he assures softly.

“I fell for her, Steve, I fell so god damn hard…” I finally breath out and I feel Steve’s hand squeezing my shoulder.

“That’s great, Bucky, I’m so-“

“That’s not great, Stevie,” I growl, furrowing my brows. How can he be so stupid to be happy about it? “I can’t possibly confess that I love her, that would be rather cruel, don’t you think? I mean, I’m a fucking mess, I can’t trust my own mind, and Y/N is… she is a walking miracle, pal, I will ruin her life.”

“She’s pretty strong, Bucky, I saw her in a fight. She can handle it. And believe me when I tell you, you won’t hear no,” he raises his brows meaningfully and I growl frustrated.

“How can you be so sure?”

“Well, I see stuff. For example, that evening when you brought her flowers – yes, she knows it was you-“ having heard it, I run a hand over my face feeling my cheeks burning with crimson. There I was, thinking I was so clever, “she had that smile girls are having whenever their men do something adorable, that fond goofy grin that’s supposed to be held back but it never is. I think I might have heard her giggle, too.”

“You’re not kidding?” I shift my eyes at him, hope begins to fill me even I try to stop it. I can’t let myself fantasize, I don’t think I can bear it if Steve read the signs wrongly.

He gives me a reassuring smile.

“Bucky, you’re on a good way to hold a grip on your life again. You let yourself feel something more than guilt, and I think that there is no point in sitting here and waiting for whatever you think will come. Talk to her. She doesn’t bite.”

I sigh, flashing a smirk at him.

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if she bit me, not at all,” quirking my brow, I watch Steve facepalming and sighing heavily.

“Do you have to always do it? All in all, everything comes to some kind of sexual innuendo,” I chuckle hearing his disgust and take a sip of my bear, shrugging.

“Whatcha gonna do, I’ve been frozen for so long, I can’t help myself, I’m just a man. Anyway, what’s with you and Sharon?”

“Nothing in particular.”

“Yeah, right. Can’t fool me, punk.”

“Jerk,” Steve shoots back instantly and both of us burst with laughter. Good old times are back again, even if for a brief moment.

______

Few days later, when Steve, Y/N and I are watching some dumb movies while I am, of course, almost on fire because of how close Y/N is to me, Steve does something I am both grateful and pissed about.

He stands up and tells he has to go out to meet someone. Sharon, I assume.

I immediately tense when the door closes behind him and his cheeky grin doesn’t really calm me. I force a smile at Y/N when she looks at me.

“Can we finally change to something different than this awful romance? I know Steve loves it, but I can hardly stand it.”

“Sure, whatever you want,” I wave my hand to the remote. I can’t focus, despite my hardest effort. She is so close, our thighs are almost touching and when she leans to grab the remote from the table, her knee brushes against my leg. It sends shivers over my body, but I try to stay still.

“A horror? Action movie? I think there should be a James Bond movie somewhere,” she mumbles, more to herself, as she switches between channels in order to find something interesting. I start to wonder if Steve wasn’t mistaken. She acts so naturally, so casually, while I am feeling goosebumps rising on my skin when she makes herself comfortable on the couch next to me and it doesn’t escape my notice that Y/N is now a bit closer.

Shit. She will see. I am positive she will notice how I react to her. Damn you, Steve.

I force a small smile again when her eyes land on my face. She appears to be quite pleased with the choice of the film and I ball my metal arm on the sofa’s arm, clenching my jaw. I am tempted to wrap my arm around Y/N’s shoulders, she is barely inches away from me.

I have no idea what’s happening on the screen as my eyes wander to her face all the time. It is far more beautiful of a view.

“You’re staring, James,” she says out of sudden and I flinch, surprised and caught off guard.

“Am not,” I retort, sounding like a kid caught on stealing cookies. Pathetic.

She giggles, turning her eyes at me. I can see teasing sparkles there and a warmth I didn’t expect.

“Not that I mind,” she grins, shifting closer and my breath catches in my throat. What do I do now? A brief panic runs through my brain as I take in the sensation on her back pressed against my side.

Almost instinctively my arm moves to circle her shoulders, my hand hanging loosely against her arm. I let out a shaky breath. It feels good, I can’t deny it.

Y/N sights contently and I watch as her lips are spreading with a delighted grin. She turns her attention to the movie again, allowing me to get used to having her so close.

“I know those flowers were from you. How did you know there are my favourites?”

“I pay attention,” I say shyly and she turns against me, facing me. Her arm lays around my middle and I tremble slightly.

“Thank you. It was very sweet of you,” she flashes a warm smile at me and I fight an urge to dip my head and kiss her, yet I can’t help myself and I glimpse at her full lips. I briefly ponder if they’re as soft as they look like.

“Bucky, I don’t mean to scare you or anything, but why are you doing this? Fill the kitchen with everything I like, wrap me in a blanket when I nap? It’s not Steve, it’s you, right?”

My lips part slightly as I study her face. She is not mad, that’s for sure, she looks as if she’s hoping for something, almost pleading with me to confirm her assumptions. And what can I do but confirm? I don’t really have any other option right now.

I nod, hesitantly, expecting everything else than what happens next.

She kisses me. Y/N presses her lips against mine so tenderly I am not entirely sure it really happened. But then, her body raises and she is lying on top of me, grasping my shoulders. I envelop her in tight embrace with my metal arm, while the other one moves into her hair to bring her closer.

I peck her lips and she responds by kissing me so eagerly it blows my mind. But I am ready to answer her passion as I move my lips against her in a messy, intense caress, relishing in sweet noises she is making. My heart is pounding in my chest, I can heart blood rushing in my ears, but all I can think of is how her tongue glides over my bottom lip, encouraging me to deepen the kiss.

I gladly oblige, letting her tongue slip past my mouth, squeezing a low moan from me. Soon, however, we part, both of us panting heavily as we gaze into each other’s eyes.

“Took you long enough,” she teases and I chuckle before kissing the tip of her nose.

“Sorry, I’m still a bit rusty.”

“No need to rush, Bucky, we have all the time we need,” she pecks my lips one more time, before flipping in my arms to face the TV. She rests her head on my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her stomach, nuzzling my head into her hair and pressing few kisses there.

And, suddenly, there is a feeling of absolute serenity washing over me as I hold the woman I love in my arms. I am 100% positive that Y/N is everything I need, everything I ever wanted.

I am complete.     


End file.
